


Endings

by emilygeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Emotions, Endings, Love, OC, Short, Story, happy endings, relationships, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilygeow/pseuds/emilygeow





	Endings

There are no happy endings. In fact, endings at all are a false ideal. In life, one might say it ends with death. But is one person’s death not just a milestone in someone else’s story? We live in a world of interlinking lives and ever lasting stories. Memories live on, nothing ever truly ends. You could argue that smaller events have endings. Relationships - sometimes they end, don’t they? But that’s not true, either. Heartbreak, relief, confusion, happiness, these are all equally valid emotions that can come from the end of a relationship. The finishing of a chapter is all a breakup is. A new chapter begins with the fallout of said breakup. The story is not over. It’s never over. Are people truly scared of death and the unknown or are we subconsciously being selfish worrying about what happens when we no longer have a point of view?


End file.
